


Wardens Don't Fall In Love

by your_taxidermy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Feels, Fluff, I love Blackwall so much, just so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: “No, this is wrong, I shouldn’t be here.”“It doesn’t feel wrong.”“I want to give in, Maker knows how much I wish I could. I’m not what you want - I could never be what you deserve.”“You’re wrong. You’re a good man.“Am I?”“I see it.”





	Wardens Don't Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is so so old but I never finished it. I was looking through my docs and got the urge to finish it. I adore Blackwall, he's my favorite DA:I character. He's such an awesome character and his romance is so good <3 It's so heartfelt and angsty. T_T For some reason, I faded to black in this. I wanted more fluff rather than smut and tbh, I didn't feel up to writing a sex scene at 2 pm XD either way, I hope you enjoy this very old wor. I will have more DA work coming soon!! 
> 
> Please enjoy and feel free to cry over Blackwall with me :'D

 

_ “No, this is wrong, I shouldn’t be here.”  _

_ “It doesn’t feel wrong.”  _

_ “I want to give in, Maker knows how much I wish I could. I’m not what you want - I could never be what you deserve.” _

_ “You’re wrong. You’re a good man. _

_ “Am I?”  _

_ “I see it.”  _

_ “There’s nothing I can offer you. You’d have no life with me. But I need you to end this… because I can’t.” _

 

_ She looked into his dark eyes, seeing all his pain. “I’m not letting you go.” The Inquisitor replied, resting her fingers on his cheek.  _

 

_ “You’ll regret this, my lady.” His lips were only inches away from hers, his entire body aching for her. She stood on her toes and kissed his lips, melting in his arms. He walked into her, pushing her body against the rail. She felt his hands creep up her back to keep her from falling back.  _

 

_ “Do you regret that?” _ she purred, looking up at him. He didn’t respond, he only kissed her deeper, hundreds of emotions pouring into her kiss. His kisses weren’t enough for her; no amount of long walks, talking by the fireplace, and defending each other in battle could show her how much he adored her. Her hands gripped his hair, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He was soft, his lips were kind and gentle, going at her pace - he wouldn't dream of forcing her into something she didn’t want to do. His embrace was tender but passionate, his arms were wrapped around her body, holding her close. So close Blackwall could hear the sound of her heart beating like a drum. “My lady… I must ask you, are you sure you want this? You can tell me to stop at any point.” The Warden ran his scarred fingers over her cheek, the sensation making her body quiver. 

 

“Please, I want this with you, Blackwall. I **_need_ ** this.” She spoke like she’d die without him. He loved her more than words and actions could describe, he still didn’t feel good enough for her. His hands trembled from the intense feelings, he gripped his fingers to her waist and pulled her from the rale, guiding her to the loveseat close to her bed. He undid his armor, peeling it from his chiseled body. The Herald admired the muscles hidden underneath his armor. His shoulders were wide and muscled, scars kissing his back and chest - a story behind each one. His chest hair was heavy, only adding to the appeal.  “Kiss me, Blackwall.” her words were barely a whisper. “It’d be an honor, my lady.” He replied, guiding her over. He helped her straddle him, putting her hands on his bare shoulders. His lips pressed against her neck, one hand going behind her head. The candles illuminated the two lovers, the flames dancing under the moonlight. His hands explored her shoulders, his fingers fiddling with her shirt buttons. He stopped himself. 

 

“My lady… May I?” he asked softly, looking up at her with excitement and patience. “Please.” She nodded, feeling his hands get back to work. “Keeping the hands moving?” she joked, throwing the jacket over her shoulder. “In the best way, my lady.” He grinned, cupping both her breasts with his hands. His touch was rougher, looking up at her every few seconds to see her lips parted with her eyes shut. He kissed her neck, his teeth brushing against her skin. She shut her eyes tighter, gripping his shoulders with all her might. His hands massaged her back, working out any sore or tender spots with his strong fingers. A slightly distressed whimper left her lips when his hands touched the small of her back. Slipping off a ten-foot cliff would make you sore… “Are you alright, my lady?” he asked, removing his hand from the spot. “No, no… it felt good,  I just had a bit of a mishap, is all. It doesn’t hurt - your touch would never hurt.” her words were soft, soft like silk or satin. He placed his hands back on the sore spot and rubbed with his palms, feeling her skin relax under his tough. 

 

Wardens don’t fall in love and he knew it. He hated himself for falling for her, he hated how she didn’t let up. Blackwall kissed her shoulder, basking in her sweet scent. He wanted to do more, gods how he needed to do more. But his love seemed to be limited. He adored her, he cherished her like a precious gem. She was everything to him. He admired her strong word, the way she bashed those under her feet with her handcrafted shield. She was living power, a war machine, yet she fell to jelly under him. His patience was sweet, he was eager yet he held back his strong emotions for her. His hands trailed down her spine, finding her supple buttocks. He squeezed, listening to her faint moans. “I need you, my lady. I’ve never needed anyone more than you, please let me show you how much I ache for you.” his voice was strained, he kissed her lips with such enthusiasm, it knocked the wind from her chest. She didn’t care, she just wanted to kiss him into oblivion.

 

Seconds after their kiss, both warriors were stripped naked on the bed. Blackwall rested between her legs, his hands gliding over her thigh. He admired her irises, he lost himself within the intricate details. “You have the most beautiful eyes.” the warden cooed, planting a deep kiss on her lips. “And you have the most handsome face I’ve ever seen.” he adored how she jested. “Tell me one thing, my dear,” she asked. 

 

“Of course.” 

“Why did you hold back?” 

He lowered his head. 

“I thought I wasn’t the man you needed, the man who wouldn’t give you the justice you deserve when people watch you walk by. Am I the man you want on your arm?” 

 

“I wouldn’t have anyone else, that I promise you.” she smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“May I have the honors to make love to you, my lady?” 

“You needn’t ask again.” 

 

With that, he kissed her again. Deeper than any ocean, she was higher than all the stars, they lifted each other more than they knew. She needed him more than he'd ever know, and he needed her more than he needed air to breathe. Nothing he could do would show her that. An I love you wasn't enough, warriors didn't speak in poems. He would pull her from harm's way even if it meant sacrificing his own life. 

 

Wardens don't fall in love, but lucky for him, he fell head over heels in love. 


End file.
